


Captivated By You

by eclst



Category: Free! Iwatobi Sim Club
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I have not seen episode 11 or 12, Love, M/M, Makoto admires Haru, Poetry, What are you thinking Makoto, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclst/pseuds/eclst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto ponders about Haru and what he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated By You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my very first fic on this site, so I'm a little nervous lol.  
> I have become a huge Free! fan recently, a Makoto fan at that. So yes, I go MakoxHaru all the way; while this may not be long or an actual story, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S: It's been a while since I've written fandom related stuff, so if it sounds OOC, I apologize.

**_Captivated By You_ **

 

These feelings I cherish

These memories I keep

They all have something in common

 

They all revolve around you

 

You have never been man of many words

And I've never had a problem with that

In fact, they've had the opposite affect on me

 

I cherish them

They are who you are

 

While some find them odd

And others find it distasteful

I embrace them

 

In a way—

When our eyes meet

When I am the only who understands

It feels as if the ocean speaks to me

 

The ocean frightens me

Yet you know that

 

But as long as you are by my side

The waves will be nothing but soothing and gentle

I will forever cherish these feelings

These memories I will treasure

 

So for now

While we still can

Let me be by your side

Because just like the ocean

The future is unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> So... was it any good? Am I rusty? I welcome positive criticism and if you have nothing nice to say, don't. Really lol. Unless it will help my writing :).


End file.
